


Harmonia Family Groupchat  ミ(✿ʘ ᴗʘ)っ🗡

by epic_gamer_kakles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, How Do I Tag, Other, T for swearing, and n overuses that one sarcastic flower emoticon, chatfic, colress isnt realted but idc, ghetsis is defo a boomer, hahahahahha, i mean the zorua is mentioned, im also gonna tag this bcos its funny:, n is a goode boye, not really im just joking, ok so actually i wanst actually joking but, transgender george | memeulous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_gamer_kakles/pseuds/epic_gamer_kakles
Summary: this is utter chaos, but chaotic goodeveryone just picks on ghetsisalso ignore that one tag its a joke i just think its funnyenjoy xox





	1. Ghetsis Sells Soap

**Ghetsis created the group Harmonia Family :).**

**Ghetsis added Dec, Ant and spice boy @ wilko.**

**Ant added  xX~*N*~Xx.**

**Ghetsis:** What on earth is that name, N ? 

**Ghetsis:** Answer me now !!! !!!!!

**Ant:** hes probably outside playin with zorua rn… dont rush him

**xX~*N*~Xx:** (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

**spice boy @ wilko:** pls dont start with the emojis n xx

**xX~*N*~Xx:** (・｀ω´・)

**Ghetsis:** What’s (∆∆∆∆∆) ? Colress has this chat been hacked ? Colress ?

**Dec** changed the group name to  **ant ‘n’ dec’s saturday night takeaway**

**Ghetsis:** Concordia I demand you change that back this instant.

**Ant:** ur fightin a losing battle oldest man

**Ant changed Ghetsis's name to Gaytits.**

**spice boy @ wilko:** dont bully him hes just a poor boy uwu

**Dec:** never uwu again, old man

**spice boy @ wilko:** ghetsis i hate this house i stubbed my fucking toe

**xX~*N*~Xx:** Colress, please don’t swear, my dad says I’m not an adult yet (ﾉ -ω-)ﾉ

**spice boy @ wilko:** fuck

**xX~*N*~Xx removed spice boy @ wilko**

**Gaytits added spice boy @ wilko**

**Gaytits:** I can make exceptions for my favourite child !

**Dec:** hes not even related to us what

**Gaytits:** Good grief, I hate children.

**Ant:** @xX~*N*~Xx  @xX~*N*~Xx hey n

**xX~*N*~Xx:** yes~

**Ant:** _ [spaghetsis.png]  _

**xX~*N*~Xx:** hAH haaAAAAAAA (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**xX~*N*~Xx:** HAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaH :3

**Dec:** i think u broke n

**Ant:** yea n u ok honey??? r u playin w/ zorua rn?

**Gaytits changed their name to Ghetsis Harmonia do not change or you will suffer.**

**spice boy @ wilko:** Be careful children, or you will feel the wrath of his devastating roundhouse kick.

**spice boy @ wilko changed Ghetsis’s name to TOP SHAGGER DENNIS**

**Dec:** jesus colress calm down you might need an aspirin if you carry on

**xX~*N*~Xx:** Ha! Top Shagger? I could swear he’s a virgin? :3

**xX~*N*~Xx:** Hang on… 

**Ant:** hes just a poor soft innocent 20 year old dont hurt him

**TOP SHAGGER DENNIS:** You’re adopted.

**Dec:** no hes not you were asked to advertise soap in return for sex i found the posters

**Dec:** _ [he_ghet_the_soap.jpeg] _

**spice boy @ wilko:** Ghetsis, what is this? Care to explain? I thought we were partners?

**TOP SHAGGER DENNIS:** Yes.

**xX~*N*~Xx:** wait （〃・ω・〃）how many ghetsis soaps are there? there are at least 3

**spice boy @ wilko:** Why do I feel like that is legitimate telepathy?

**xX~*N*~Xx:** (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 

_ [xX~*N*~Xx is offline] _

_ [Ant is offline] _

_ [Dec is offline] _

 

**TOP SHAGGER DENNIS:** Hello ? Colress please help .

**TOP SHAGGER DENNIS:** I’ll even accept help from N. But please help, Colress.

**TOP SHAGGER DENNIS:** How do I log out ?

**spice boy @ wilko:** Go to settings, and press log out.

 

_ [TOP SHAGGER DENNIS IS OFFLINE] _

 

**spice boy @ wilko:** Jesus.

 

_ [spice boy @ wilko is offline] _


	2. Cghaprte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so proud of these nicknames
> 
> smh i need a life sksksks

**xX~*N*~Xx:** hey guys want to hear a fun fact

**xX~*N*~Xx:** it’s about my favourite youtuber (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**dennis:** What's a youtube and who changed my name ? I demand an answer.

**spice boy @ ikea:** I’ll change your name back and youtube is a website, Ghetsis.

**spice boy @ ikea changed dennis’s name to Gaytsis**

**Gaytsis:** You’re not helping , Colress.

**xX~*N*~Xx:** please just hear my fact (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

**Dec:** just hear his fact hes just a poor boy

**Ant:** n isnt a poor boy gaytits is just a bad father

**Gaytsis:** RIGHT

**Gaytsis:** IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I’LL KILL

**xX~*N*~Xx:** hey did you know that george memeulous is transgender (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Gaytsis:** YOU

**Dec:** my point about gaytits’s fathering is proven

**spice boy @ ikea:** @xX~*N*~Xx

**xX~*N*~Xx:** yes colress? :3

**spice boy @ ikea:** You’re transgender.

**spice boy @ ikea:** And F Y I, You’re wrong.

**Ant:** colress how could you

**Dec:** i can hear n crying you just destroyed all his hopes and dreams

**Gaytsis:** RIGHT. N, you are grounded for being stupid. Anthea, Concordia, you are BOTH grounded for being STuPOId. And COlress i hate you 

**spice boy @ ikea removed Gaytsis**

**spice boy @ ikea added OceanMan and TakeMeByTheLand**

**spice boy @ ikea:** Kids, meet your new parents.

**Dec:** aww you guys have matching names thats cute

**TakeMeByTheLand:** I Fucking Hate Archie How Dare YouTM

**OceanMan:** you love me really boo xoxo

**TakeMeByTheLand:** I FuckING HatE YouTM

**OceanMan:** bruh why tf you tming that shit

**TakeMeByTheLand:** Article Thirteen

**OceanMan:** asfsdsjgfkdshgj

**xX~*N*~Xx:** hey colress please add father back hes beating my zorua ヾ(×× ) ﾂ

**spice boy @ ikea:** Hnghh okay then.

**spice boy @ ikea added gitsis**

**gitsis:** Ah, Maxie, other, less tolerable Maxie, what are you doing here?

**OceanMan:** the fuck you say to me you little shit ahahahahahaha you kiss your mother with that mouth???

**gitsis:** Colress, I demand you remove him.

**spice boy @ ikea:** You can’t make me, old man. I have joined Team Obsidian. sksksksksks.

**gitsis:** RIGHT, ONCE AGAIN, I’M TAKING THAT ZORUA. I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL 

**TakeMeByTheLand:** Ah, Colress, we welcome you with open arms and earmuffs.

**OceanMan:** lmao gaytits is a loser

**Gitsis changed their name to LORD GHETSIS HARMONIA XVII**

**LORD GHETSIS HARMONIA XVII:** i hate you all why do you bully me ?

**Ant:** hes literally shakin and cryinf rn

**OceanMan:** hey are we not gonna discuss the fact that gaytits is such a boomer that he doesnt know what youtube is

**TakeMeByTheLand:** I Hate To Agree With Archie But Ghetsis Is A Mega Dick

**spice boy @ ikea:** I’m glad we’re on the same page about Ghetsis’s magnum dong.

**xX~*N*~Xx:** what’s a magnum dong  (≖ ‸ ≖ ✿)

**Dec:** youre all so cruel to him

**OceanMan:** big peepee

**TakeMeByTheLand: ARCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ [TakeMeByTheLand is offline] _

**OceanMan:** oh god hes chasing me

**OceanMan:** I Have Taken Archie’s Phone Because He Is Cruel To Minors.

**spice boy @ ikea:** N is 20.

**OceanMan:** i thought he was a 12 yr old going thru his e girl phase what

**xX~*N*~Xx:** hah “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**OceanMan:** be careful kiddo i can see the ginger rage growing

**LORD GHETSIS HARMONIA XVII:** If y’all don’t shut the fuck up I will throw my hairspray can.

**spice boy @ ikea:** Wig. Snatched. Sksksksks.

_ [spice boy @ ikea is offline] _

**OceanMan:** you better keep that fuckin promise young man

**TakeMeByTheHand:** Aha Wait. You Were Actually Serious About Adding That Buffoon. Really?

_ [TakeMeByTheLand is offline] _

**OceanMan:** ghhgueg hes really mad gtg

_ [OceanMan is offline] _

**Ant:** jeez so now the old people are gone

**Dec:** shits gonna be so wild

**LORD GHETSIS HARMONIA XVII:** I am still here, am I not ?

**xX~*N*~Xx changed LORD GHETSIS HARMONIA’s name to lord gaytits ham**

**Dec:** i think we actually broke n

**lord gaytits ham:** I give up on this family .

_ [lord gaytits ham is offline] _

**Ant:** f

**Dec:** f

**xX~*N*~Xx:** (◡‿◡✿)

_ [xX~*N*~Xx is offline] _

**Dec:** they have made a grave mistake

**Ant changed the group name to archie shits on ghetsis for breakfast**

_ [Ant is offline] _

_ [Dec is offline] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ocean man take me by the land uwu

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is hell
> 
> also i have a tumblr: epic-gamer-kakles


End file.
